


Squint Love

by mercurybard



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble series about the Angela and Hodgins love of season 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Boy in the Shroud

Most of the time, it was hard to think of him as anything other than 'Bug Boy'. He was, after all, the guy who dissected the bugs that had been crawling in and around corpses. As well as analyzing anything slimy, smelly, or icky accompanying said corpses. Usually, when he handled plants, it was seed pods from an obscure type of marsh grass that only grew in a certain nook or cranny of Chesapeake Bay where a body had been dumped.

To see Hodgins carrying a white rose was a shocker, Angela decided as he laid the flower down on the corner of her desk.

Almost as much of a shock as that odd moment of tension early, where she'd found herself looking at Hodgins and feeling sort of giddy and nervous at the same time. Like she had a crush on him or something.

If he'd asked her for a date then, she would have said no. But he didn't. He just left his quiet gift and faded away, leaving her to pick up the flower and run her fingers over the silky petals. Supposedly, this was the rose mentioned in _Romeo and Juliet_. An oddly traditional gesture for a conspiracy-theorist entomologist and she didn't want to think about what it meant. Not yet anyway.


	2. The Mother and Baby in the Bay

She's so cute.

Her with the flinching and the looking away as she stabs the dummy. It's just a dummy, dressed up like a murdered pregnant woman (we didn't even put a fake belly on it), and stabbing it was actually kinda therapeutic, for me at least. Unlike Zack, whose attacks on the dummy were completely non-aggressive, she's putting force behind her blows. There's rage buried there beneath the soft curls and trendy boho clothes.

But Angela loathes violence. She's definitely a lover, not a fighter. All that anger at the criminals who put bodies in front of her that she has to provide faces for gets focused into helping catch those criminals. It's one of those things that make me hum off-key when I think about her in the elevator or in the car on the way to work.


	3. The Truth in the Lye

"Ah, the woman I know and love."

Did he just say that? Yes…yes, he did, and now he's trying to cover it up with some lame qualifier about how he likes the "judging" I do about him and his sensibilities. Ok, the man's _lounging_ in the bathtub from which Zack was fishing body parts out with a pitchfork just yesterday. There's something screwy about his sensibilities, and I feel it's my obligation to point them out. And, yes, I have actually been the one making the inappropriate comments over the past couple of days, but only because he and Zack lack the social panache to truly make the groaning-inducing jokes in this case.

Maybe if I keep my mind on Larry the Disintegrating Polygamist (as icky and puke-inducing as that is), I won't keep smiling at Hodgins as if I have a school girl crush on him. Because, really, it's Hodgins, and he's sitting in a bathtub full of murder cooties.


End file.
